Not as it seemed
by Akai-Pixy
Summary: Naruto is feeling down and Sasuke tries to help, but it'll be a little harder than he thinks. Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Hi everybody. This is my first FANfic, so not only do I NOT own them but I need reviews to keep going. So be nice : P

_I'm thinking, I'm thinking…_

_**Keep working on that kit** _

* * *

It was a hot October day, and the team were bent over panting. It had been one of their hardest training session _'to test their skills' 'see how much they had improved'_ and _'see what needs to be worked on'_ or so Kakashi had told them. Despite their skills, they hadn't planned to train from dawn to dusk with a half hour to eat. 

It didn't matter though, Sasuke and Naruto were always trying to surpass themselves and beat the other. It had been an exceptional day when Naruto, clearly annoyed at the constant insults, had beaten Sasuke down to the ground. Sakura still trained with them, and spending her weekends under the guidance of Tsunade, she too had become a force to recon with, even if she didn't have the stamina the two boys had.

"That's all for today." Kakashi told them, waving his free hand as he read the newest edition of Icha Icha Paradisu. "Meet back at the school same time tomorrow. Iruka-san needs help with the decorations."

"Ano sa, ano sa, Kaka-sensei, I won't be there tomorrow. I've already told Iruka-sensei and he said it was alright." Naruto spoke up, eyeing the ground before Kakashi could disappear.

A spark of some emotion transpired through the visible eye of the Copy Nin before it turned back into a curve. "That's fine Naruto. I hope you have a nice day without us." With another wave of the hand, Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Hey, Sakura-chan, you want to go get some ramen with me." Naruto returned to his usual, energetic self. His eyes were wide and hopeful.

_Damn Naruto, don't do that_, Sasuke thought, torn between two emotions.

"Um, no, I have to go help my mom. Gomen." Sakura hurried out, glancing lovingly at Sasuke before dashing off.

"Oh, alright. Bye Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme." He mumbled out, putting his hands behind his head, before walking home as well. Sasuke watched him go a moment, before leaving also.

_What's wrong with you Naruto? You were down all day. I've never seen you so down. Doesn't matter, I'll change your mood tomorrow, after all we are celebrating the defeat of the Kyuubi no Youko. Not even you can be down at such a time._ Sasuke thought before preparing for bed.

* * *

Elsewhere in the village, Naruto sat on his bed looking at the floor. He hated this time of year, hated the way the people treated him, hated the reason for the festival. It wasn't even true. Kyuubi wasn't beaten, he was just sealed away, and on his birthday too. He wasn't really sealed up either. Naruto, still at a young age, had met Kyuubi in what he had thought was a dream. Something had passed between the too, and Naruto had ripped away the seal, freeing the demon fox. The later, being not only lazy but also without a reason to leave had stayed inside the cage to guide the child. 

Fisting his hands until you could see the white of the bones, Naruto let a few tears fall on the ground. He had wanted to tell one of his friends the truth, but his inner guide had always advised him not too. It was too dangerous to tell the truth, they might try to kill him for protecting them. He shook his head, tired of being alone, and got ready for the arms of Morphus. As he had done so many nights before, Naruto let the tears fall on his pillow at the thought of all the injustice done to him.

_Save tonight, and fight the break of dawn_, was the last thing he though that night.

* * *

Sasuke : Short 

Me : I know.

Kyuubi : **Sad**

Me : I know.

Naruto: A little late

Me : I said I know! Gomen Nasai : P

Did anyone get the reference to the last thought?

Liked? Hated? Confused? Tell me. Helpful criticism permitted.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so already a new chappy. I think things are going well.

Gomenai for no explanations there. For you wondering, I'm pretending Sasuke is back but doesn't know about Kyuubi, and Naruto knows more than he lets on. As for that last thought, it's _Save Tonight_ by _Eagle Eyed Cherri_. I just thought it fitted well there. There, we should be on the same page now: D

* * *

Though he would never admit it, and would deny it to death, Sasuke enjoyed helping Iruka out, particularly at school and especially when it involved decorating. It wasn't the aspect of helping out, nor was it the colors that decorated the village, and it most definitely wasn't working with the rest of the village. It was mostly due commanding the little ones, when he wasn't scaring them, and using them as target practice, even if it was rolls of tape rather than kunais. He even liked the panic stricken sensei every time someone said something didn't work or that they wouldn't be able to finish in time. 

Looking around, he noticed the others his age helping out, though he wasn't sure how Shikamaru was helping by looking at the clouds passing by. He shook his head, wishing he could figure out what Shikamaru had done to keep from working, so that he could do the same also.

Their senseis were helping out as well, but he figured Kakashi was probably just tormenting Iruka, pointing out little details and hanging things wrong. He shook his head and finished what he had been doing. True to his word, Naruto hadn't come and that had raised a few questions from the groups. Every time someone asked why Naruto wasn't there, their sensei would look disapprovingly at them and either tell them it wasn't any of their business or that he deserved a break, which only brought up more confusion.

"Arigato everyone. I think we should take a break now for lunch, we'll meet back here at one." Iruka called out cheerfully before turning back to Kakashi. "I'll go see Naruto, cheer him up. Have you seen him?"

"No, I was planning on going for lunch." Kakashi said happily. "What a coincidence, ne? Shall we go together?" His visible eye was practically glittering with his mood.

Turning to leave, Iruka could hardly be heard mumbling. "Great, do you have to come? Man, I'm starting to think the crazy jounins even for a jounin is stalking me."

Sasuke was close enough to see the eye of his sensei harden sadly at the words Iruka didn't think he'd heard.

"SASUKE!" He heard the stamped from miles away. He didn't need to turn and see who had called him. Years of experience and ninja skills told him he had to run, and run away fast.

"Oi, watch where you're going." He heard Jiraiya say as he bumped into him. "You shouldn't run away from all those girls you know. They can be quite entertaining, if you know what I mean."

Not in any mood to speak of such a thing, especially with the self-proclaimed Master Pervert, Sasuke changed the subject seeing the gift in his hands. "Who's that for?" Short, to the point, it made up for the moment of embarrassment.

"Oh this? It's for Naruto, I'm paying him a visit." His eyes were glancing around, and suddenly he raised his hands and waved. "Hey, girls, Sasuke's over here!"

"SASUKE-KUN! I LOVE YOU!" "SASUKE-KUN! DON'T LISTEN TO HER! I LOVE YOU MORE!" "MY HERO SASU-KUN!" "SASUKE-KUN!"

With an Uchiha trademark _'I'll kill you'_ glare at Jiraiya, he continued his run, wondering all the while what was going on with Naruto.

* * *

A nock came at the door, but Naruto still slept, or at least tried. He hadn't gotten up that morning, and hoped to spend this day sleeping. Another nock and another came, until finally the door creaked open. One of his windows had been broken that morning; someone had thought it would be fun. The pieces of glass still lay on the floor of the kitchen, and he could hear someone walking on them. 

His bedroom's door opened, but he kept his face to the pillow. **_It's Iruka_** Kyuubi told him, always aware of what was around them. A hand came on his shoulder and turned him around.

"Happy birthday Naruto-kun." Iruka said quietly, his eyes smiling along. "I brought you something, it's in the kitchen. Come on, get up, and let's celebrate if even for a few minutes."

Noise could be heard in the kitchen. The sound of glass and a broom resonated in his sleepy mind. "Alright, Iruka-sensei."

In his little apartment were more people than he thought could possibly fit. Kakashi was perched by the windowsill, while Jaraiya and Tsunaday sat at the table with Kurunai, Asuma and Gai. Raidou and Genma leaned against one of his walls, Shizune stood behind Tsunaday, and even Gaara, Temari and Kankurou stood by the door.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They all shouted except Gaara when they saw him come out of his room. "Happy birthday." Gaara mumbled after having looked at his siblings to know if he was supposed to say that as well.

Scrubbing at his eyes, and filled with surprise, Naruto couldn't stay depressed at such a sight. Everyone else burst out laughing at seeing him still in pyjamas. Sitting at the head of the table, he noticed the room was actually clean and he could even see the floor. _Today is going to be different, ne? I can just feel it_. He thought to himself.

His presents were mostly ninja-related things, though Jaraiya had given him a book titled 'Intercourse for all Sexes', which he had written himself. That had invoked a thought from Kyuubi whom he wished had kept his mouth shut. _**That might be interesting. Do you think there are pictures in there?** Shut-up you perverted fox!_

Genma gave him a pack of toothpicks, and was slapped over the head by Raidou who had given him a set of kunais. Temari gave him a small fan with no special attributes, and Kankurou gave him a little marionette of a chibi Naruto.

After eating the cake and laughing, they left the house again to work, and Naruto found himself alone with Gaara.

"What? You don't have any other plans?" Naruto mocked him knowingly.

Grinning, Gaara handed him a little package. "My sibs told me it was custom to give something to someone on their birthday, so here. You should like it."

Opening, Naruto saw a bottle filled to the rim with sand. "If you mix it with some water you can form it into shapes like a house or rope. I used to play with it when I was little." He continued as Naruto scrutinized the thing.

Opening his eyes wide, Naruto embraced him even if the sand had come up thinking it an attack. "Sugai! Arigato Gaara-kun! That is so awesome!"

"I thought you'd like it." He nodded, getting out of the grip of death. "Anyways, I should get going. Temari said I should probably give Hinata some flowers if I want to ask her out."

Alone again, Naruto took out the sand and began experimenting with it.

* * *

When Iruka had given them the go ahead to go get ready, Sasuke had hurried home to calculate his plan. He eaten, trained, washed and found his favourite outfit before deciding to go get Naruto. He hadn't kept track of time and notice the day was nearly over already. Refusing to spend the day without the sight of the only one keeping him in the village, Sasuke made his way to Naruto's. 

There was a nock, then another, then a third and still no answer. He could feel Naruto's charka inside, and decided if he had to wake the dobe up, then so be it.

Opening the door, Sasuke found Naruto playing with what he thought was Plato. "You skipped out to play around, dobe?" Sasuke couldn't believe his eyes, though he couldn't keep them off the pyjama.

"What are you doing teme? Haven't you ever learned to nock?" Naruto yelled.

"I did but there wasn't any answer, dobe." He let himself smile at how easy it was to reel him up. "Anyways, I came to fetch you. The fireworks are going to start soon." He went on.

"I don't care, I'm not going."

"Oh yes you are, even if I have to beat you, dobe. I've got a hidden place with the best view, don't worry, none will see you in you pyjama. You don't have to be scared." He taunted. _Bait set_.

"I'm not scared teme! Fine, let's go!" Naruto yelled indignantly.

_Bait set and snatched_. Sasuke thought as he brought Naruto to a hill just over where the rest of the village sat waiting for the show. The wind was cool, but not cold, and the sky cloudless with the stars overhead.

_Look at them_, Naruto thought, all _happy with their one another, and then there's me. I can't even have anything special for my birthday._ He could see Sakura resting her head on Lee, while Choji shared his chips with Ino beside them. Neji and Tenten sat on the grass, a few paces behind Hinata and Gaara, who had Temari and Shikamaru with them. Shino and Kiba were near Raidou and Genma, while Kankurou chatted up with one of the village girls. **_Take it easy kit._**

"Naruto, are you all right?" Sasuke asked, eyeing the fists.

"Just fine." Naruto answered, forcing himself to calm down. The fireworks began and he let himself drift away in them. "Beautiful." He breathed out. He couldn't see them from his apartment and hadn't left his room in years on this day, not since he was five.

"Yes, beautiful." Sasuke breathed out, looking at the one beside him.

He placed his hand over that of Naruto's, and the other just over the blonde's thigh. The later turned his head, a puzzled expression gracing his features. "Sasuke?" He asked.

Before he could say more, the boy's lips came down over his own, so softly that Naruto had trouble understanding what was going on. _Is he kissing me? Why would Sasuke kiss me? Why would something so good happen to me? **Shut it kit, and kiss him back.**_ Kyuubi retorted, getting Naruto to do just that.

After what seemed like an eternity, the two boys separated and looked in each other's eyes. The fireworks were still being sent out, _just for my birthday_, Naruto thought, afraid it really was just that. Afraid it really was just a one night thing for Sasuke.

Naruto still in bewilderment huffed when Sasuke removed his hands and gave him that superior grin of his. "I knew the festival couldn't keep you down. Even you can appreciate what today is about, dobe."

Sasuke backed off some when Naruto stood, briskly. "Teme, what do you know about today?" His voice was laced with more venom than Sasuke had ever heard, and watched as Naruto ran. _What did I do?_

The Uchiha prodigy soon ran after him, catching him in one of the deserted alleys. Doing the only thing he knew when confronted with an irrational Naruto, Sasuke pushed him against the wall, pinning his arms atop his head. "Naruto, what's wrong with you? I didn't say anything bad." _Did I?_

"You're wrong. You only think you didn't say anything bad." The Kyuubi holder growled. _I'm going to tell him, I can't hide it anymore. **That's fine kit, I'm ready if you need me.**_ Kyuubi growled, equally vexed. "What do you know about today anyways?"

Puzzled, Sasuke let go of his hands and shook his head. "It's the day Yondaime-sama defeated Kyuubi and saved us all." He responded, knowing full well that Naruto knew it too.

"Wrong!" He shouted. "Today is the day the Yondaime destroyed my life. Today is the day the Yondaime condemned my life to misery to save the people." Tears were forming in his eyes, and he hated not being able to hide them like before.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke whispered, profoundly confused.

"It's my birthday Sasuke. I was born the day the Kyuubi was defeated. I was used to seal the _'beast'_ who just wanted to find a cave to sleep. I am the _'beast'_ to the people of our village." He spoke with all the confidence in the world, not feeling it in the least. _There, now whatever happens happens. I just hope he doesn't hate me. **If he does, you can always join Itachi and his group.** True, true._ Naruto nodded.

Sasuke couldn't find the words to say. _What do I say to something like that? I mean, sure it makes since now that he told me, but I don't care. He was the holder before he told me, why he thinks it would change all of a sudden is beyond me._ He saw Naruto turn to leave, tears starting to come down his cheeks, and acted on impulse.

Grabbing Naruto's arm, who tensed, he turned him around. Instead of his lips touching those of Naruto, his face was met with a fist. "Baka, why did you do that?" He asked, holding his face.

Naruto burst out laughing at the sight. "I didn't exactly think you were going to kiss me." He retorted, pointing.

"Why would I hurt you when I love you?" They looked at one another. Sasuke had one of his hands on Naruto's cheek, his thumb wiping at the tears. The fireworks were finishing, lightening the sky.

"You mean it?" Rather than speak, Naruto got his answer with another tender kiss, more confident than the first. The final blows were exploding; the Yondaime came into view in the sky.

"Happy birthday Naruto." He watched the back of his team-mate leave in the darkness, and couldn't help smiling. Touching his lips, Naruto hurried on home.

_Today really was different, ne?_ Naruto thought, and for the first time in a long time, he laid in his bed a smile on his face as he fell asleep. **_Happy birthday kit._**

**_

* * *

_**

There you have it people, twice as long, and things seem to be looking up. Will it last?

Kyuubi : _**Oh yea, give us more of that stuff. Great kiss, but needs more details.**_

Me : I'm working on that Kybs. I just need to catch them a few more times...


	3. Chapter 3

Read and Review people, Read and Review. This one promises to be odd, so just bare with it till the end.

* * *

The next few days were as bad in weather as socially. Whatever had happened between the two during the festival seemed no more than a dream, but Kyuubi kept telling him that it had been a mistake to leave the house. 

_What the Hell is wrong with that teme?_ Naruto raged as he waited for their sensei. He was crouched on the bridge watching the fishes swim by, his hands fisted at his side. _**I warned you not to tell anyone, kit. I knew something like this would happen.** But he said that he loves me. **It's Sasuke, the village prodigy, what did you expect? He uses people for his own purpose; he wants what he thinks he can't have. Now that he got you, you mean nothing to him anymore**._

* * *

It was early morning, the day after his birthday. The clouds above, the wind, the lack of birds signing, they all should have been a sign to warn him. 

"Hey Sakura-chan," Naruto yelled as he hurried to the bridge were she clung at Sasuke. "Hey Sasu-kun." He stopped beside them with his trademark smile. He couldn't help but think at their previous, nightly activity.

Sakura turned her head from one to the other, confused. As for Sasuke, he turned and walked to the other end of the bridge. "Dobe."

Puzzled, Naruto took a few steps to follow. "Don't follow me, dobe." His voice was hard and left no room for argument.

"Teme."

* * *

That had been two weeks ago. It had been two weeks since they had last talked to one another, started waiting at the other end away from the other. Two painful weeks in which Naruto could only think kissing Sasuke had been a mistake. He'd had such hopes, and now he was faced with trying to mend his broken heart. It didn't have much dealing in it. He had always considered Sakura as a friend and nothing more, and was glad she had figured it out. 

Through their dispute, Kakashi hadn't been able to get them to cooperate or even train together. Naruto would stay quiet, which worried the two outsiders, and neither would even spare a look at the other. Try as they may, Kakashi and Sakura hadn't been able to settle things.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked quietly as she approached him. "What's wrong? Why haven't you smiled lately?"

"Why don't you ask the _prodigy_? He's the one that started it, that's being a teme about something I supposedly did and won't tell me what." Naruto told her, trying his best to remain civil.

Sasuke felt someone staring at him, and his senses picked up a threatening aura. Turning his head in the direction, nearly positive Naruto was the one upset, he was taken aback by the daggers in Sakura's eyes.

"What did you do to Naruto, Sasuke-kun?" She asked in her friendliest tone.

Sasuke felt shivers running down his back but held himself still. "It's none of your business, Sakura-chan."

* * *

Sasuke woke up that morning with a smile on his lips. The memory of finally kissing Naruto was still fresh in his mind. 

Washing, dressing, eating, he opened the door to leave and found a note on the ground. On any normal day, he would have dropped it in the trash, but seeing how he was feeling in a rather happy mood; he opened it and read the contents.

'_Dear Sasuke-teme,_

_I think you should know that last night was nothing serious. Someone like me can't possibly be seen by some power hungry, sharingan wielding, prodigy who can't even protect his family and defeat his brother. I was hoping to find what was so great about you, and must say that I am still searching._

_All the best,_

_The future hokage_

_Uzumaki Naruto'_

At those words, the scribble of handwriting that could only be that of Naruto, Sasuke felt his sharingans agitating. Letting a small growl out, he through the paper away and headed for the bridge.

Seeing Naruto act like nothing was wrong only angered him more. _Who does he think he is, acting like that? I bet what he told me yesterday was just some sort of bait. He probably just wanted to laugh at me, well not anymore._

* * *

"Sasuke-kun, there has to be a reason why the two of you are fighting, and it's hurting not only my but your training too, and don't try to deny it." She pressed on strictly, hoping to hit a nerve. 

Saved by the sensei. Sasuke thought as Kakashi puffed into sight. "Yo." He saluted with his hand and a curved eye. For two weeks now, he hadn't been getting the usual responses, and so hopped down and took out a scroll from his jacket.

The three students gathered around to see what the mission was, but Kakashi proffered it to Naruto, still rolled up. "Rokudaime-sama gave me this to give to you. It's a solo mission, and I suggest you get going." His tone was serious though the eye smiled.

"Arigato." Naruto nodded, leaving into the forest before the other two could respond.

"That's not fair, Kakashi-sensei. Naruto isn't ready for a solo mission, he'll get hurt. If anyone should have gotten one, it should have been Sasuke or me, we think more." Sakura complained.

Sasuke was just about to respond when Kakashi gave them a cold glare. "Tsunade-sama is the one that gave the orders. If you have a problem, go see her." And then puffed out, leaving them to believe that there would be no training today.

"Come on Sasuke-kun, let's go see Tsunade. This is so totally not fair." She grabbed his arm and began to pull.

Twisting his arm free, Sasuke followed. _I hope his mission isn't that bad. I mean sure, I'm angry at him and all, but I still love him. I don't want anything bad to happen to him._

_

* * *

Finally, my first solo mission! Naruto stopped in the forest and opened the scroll. __I have to retrieve a scroll from Gaara, huh? Well, at least I don't need to walk a dog or something stupid like that, plus it'll give me time away from all those people._ Rolling up the scroll again, Naruto moved on. 

Naruto stopped in the forest and opened the scroll. Rolling up the scroll again, Naruto moved on.

**_We're being followed, kit_** Kyuubi warned him. _I can sense two behind, one on each side, and another in front of me. What chakra signature can you round up? **They're low level ninjas. We can beat them, kit. For now, they seem to be trying to avoid us.**_ Naruto ducked the kunais aimed at his head and stopped in his tracks. _Spoke too soon there, my friend._

Using his 'kage-bunshin-no-jutsu', Naruto let his copies out after his enemies in hopes of better judging them. He wasn't disappointed. In less then a minute, he was surrounded by the five of them. _Sound nins_, he noted. "Well, now, did you come to play with the big boys?" He mocked them, his grin wide and carefree attitude out in the open. _**This close, I can tell you that not a one of them is a Jounin, only one Chunin, and the rest are genins. Probably an exam of sorts.** This far out? I don't think so._ "So what do you want?"

"Orochimaru-sama sent us to make sure Sasuke would return. After what we saw at the festival, we thought we might need to act. We understand now that you must be eliminated for our mission to be successful." One of the genins spoke up, advancing with a shuriken.

_How did we miss their signature back home?_ "Let's just see about that." **Watch-out kit, I smell poisons.**

The shuriken missed him by a hair, only because he wanted to give the appearance that he wasn't that good. It struck the tree behind him, and bells began to ring lightly. _Damn, and I can't tune the sounds off._ Naruto thought as the ringing became more and more enchanting.

They were fighting fist to fist, using all the techniques they knew. More music sounded out as the fight drifted on, and Naruto began to feel drowsy. **_The chunnin's doing something weird there with his flute._** Kyuubi pointed out calmly, the music calming his nerves so that he couldn't do much else to help.

Jumping to a tree, Naruto localised him, and with a quick shot of his shuriken struck the image out. _Damn, it's a trick with the sound._ He tried to get himself away from them, needing to gather his senses, but no use.

Finally, Naruto turned, and remembering Sasuke's special fire jutsu, mimicked him and burnt his enemies. Seizing the moment, he threw his weapons out at all those on fire. _I didn't mean to kill them,_ he though as he went to get his weapons back.

Searching the bodies, Naruto gathered the rest of their weapons as well as two unidentified scrolls, before moving on.

* * *

Kyuubi : **You read it, now review, or feel my wrath.**

Naruto : Kybs, who you talking to?

Kyuubi : **Don't worry kit, just keep sleeping...that's right...heh heh heh heh**

How ever will Sasuke fix the problem? Will Kakashi ever take off his mask? Will Sakura ever stop wearing pink? What's going with Gaara? Be prepared for the Chapter to end all other Chapters! (coming to an internet near you).


	4. Chapter 4

To all those disturbed by my fics, I am but the writer, you are the mind. I wrote this fic, you're the ones reading it. heh heh heh heh ): P

Alright people, we are back in business. **Lights! Cameras! Techs! Action!**

_

* * *

It's an invitation to Sakura's party? Why not? It could be fun. Sasuke thought as he set the card down on the table. Halloween was tonight and the party set for 8 sharp. He wasn't worried ever since Sakura had gotten together with Lee, and Ino with Choji._

He was getting a little worried though since Naruto still wasn't back from his mission. They'd ended up with the whole group in Tsunade's office, and she had told them to put more faith in Naruto and that he could be as cunning as a fox when he needed to be. Sasuke was the only one to get the reference.

Getting ready for another usual day, he thought about what Tsunade had told him.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun." Tsunade called as they were leaving her office. Alone with the door closed, he wondered if he too would get a mission. "I want you to be careful, Sasuke. Sound nins have been spotted around your house and I don't want to have to send Jounins out after you. You won't get another chance like this."

Strict, to the point, Sasuke nodded. "You don't have to worry, Tsunade-sama. Arigato." He bowed before turning and heading home.

_Something's not right._ He thought as he got home. There was a strange aura coming from the trashcan, and taking Naruto's letter out, felt a strange chakra come off it. _How could I miss that? It's nowhere near Naruto's._ Taking a closer look, he noticed an 'imitation' jutsu. _They copied his handwriting? How could I have been so stupid? Of course he wouldn't have written something like that._

* * *

The clock was ticking. They had to hurry or they would never make it. He jumped from tree to tree, looking back to make sure the others could follow. They had been attacked at repetition. Rogue nins who were hoping to make a few yens out of them.

Letting a low growl out, the boy looked up at the darkening sky. "We're going to be late." He yelled at the others.

_

* * *

Ding-dong… Sakura, dressed up as a cucumber opened up the door for him. "Hey Sasuke-kun." She greeted him. "I'm glad you could make it. Lee chose my costume this year, can you tell? At least I got him back." She let him in, the tail of his devil costume dragging behind._

He spotted Lee in a fairy costume, talking to Hinata who was dressed up as another fairy. Choji was dressed up as a bowl of ramen, and he couldn't help but smile seeing Shino dressed up as a dog while Kiba and Akamaru dressed like the Men in Black.

"They're all here." He noted with a pang that Naruto was still out on mission.

"Naruto promised me he'd come, but it's already past 8 and that was before he got his mission and all." Sakura told him before going off to mingle.

_

* * *

Ding-dong… ding-dong… ding-dong… Tack, tack, tack, BANG! BANG! BANG! The music was raging and everyone chattering even louder, that they didn't hear the door. Opening it, the four adolescents walked in anyways._

"NARUTO!" Sakura yelled, seeing him at the door. "YOU'RE LATE!"

"Yes, well, I had to save this fish that had gotten out of the water, and help it find its kind." The words tumbled out in spite of him. "I've been spending way too much time around Kakashi-sensei."

"Gaara-kun, Temari-chan, Kankouru-kun, it's good to see you." Hinata who had been speaking with Sakura told them quietly.

"Hinata-chan." Gaara nodded courtly before being pushed forward by his witch of a sister. The raccoon took the fairy by the hand and the two of them walked away.

"Where's Shikamaru?" Temari asked, looking around.

"You can't miss him, he's the druid. You two will look great together." Sakura said as she left with her.

Naruto, dressed as a fox, and Kankouru the cat made their way to the others, stealing glances from one another. Naruto spotted Sasuke near the punch bole, talking to Neji, and decided to steer away.

* * *

Sasuke held up a hand to stop Lee. He couldn't believe his eyes. There was Naruto, and he was talking with Kankouru_. He finished his mission?_ He thought, _and didn't even come to tell me he was back?_

The sight finally registered in his mind. The two boys were on the dance floor, Kankouru holding Naruto, resting his hands low on his waist. As for Naruto, he had his hands knotted behind the boy's neck, laughing at whatever he was saying.

_That should be me with him._ Sasuke raged, turning his sight from them.

"Did it work?" Naruto asked in Kankouru's ear. "Did he see us?"

"I think we royally pissed him off." Kankouru told him as they left the dance floor. "Why did you want to do that anyways?"

"Because he's a teme." He answered as though that explained it all. "I'm going to get something to eat. Want anything?"

"No thanks."

Getting some punch, he came face to face with Sasuke. "Naruto, can I talk to you outside?" He asked.

Shrugging, Naruto followed him to the backyard. There was a bench beneath a Sakura tree and they stopped there. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong with you now, teme?" His voice was hard.

Shivers ran down Sasuke's back. He knew he'd hurt Naruto, how couldn't he after telling him he loved him, kissing him, and then acting like a jerk? _I'm so sorry Naruto,_ he thought. Sitting down, he motioned for Naruto to do the same. He took out the sinful letter and without a word showed it to the blond.

"What? You actually think I would write something like that?" Naruto exclaimed, jumping to his feet. **_Sound nins that followed us wrote it. It's got the same scent._** _Thanks for the obvious._ "That's why you were mad at me? The letter is totally lame, it isn't even written in orange."

_Orange, of course, that alone should have ticked me off._ "I just wanted to show you. I'm sorry, but I guess it's too late now."

"Eh?" Naruto looked at him curiously. "Did the great Uchiha just apologize? Someone alert his fan-club." He began to laugh.

"Look, dobe, don't make such a big deal about it, would you? And I don't have a fan-club, alright? Anyways, I'll leave you and Kankouru alone, don't worry." A hand held him back as he stood. Turning, he saw Naruto who looked back at him, smiling sheepishly.

"Sasu-kun, don't you know it's Halloween? People aren't always as they seem. It's a time to pretend."

Bending down, Sasuke locked his lips with those of Naruto. One of the two let out a moan, which only ignited a hidden flame.

Sasuke pressed on, a hand on the back of Naruto's head and the other holding the back of the bench. He could feel Naruto responding, his hands clinging to the back of his head. His tongue flicked at the blonde's lips, begging for entrance, then traced them in a circular motion. Naruto moaned and parted his lips, letting Sasuke in. Their tongues duelled in his wet cavern, and Naruto submitted, needing to feel the boy in him.

Both groaned as they parted for air. Gasping, they looked at one another, smiling. Suddenly, Naruto turned serious, holding a hand at Sasuke's chest to keep him from bending down and kissing him again. "Is this for real, or is it just part of Halloween? Are we pretending?" _**Kit, why do you have to go and ruin a good thing?** I need to know. I just need to know where we stand._

With just as serious a tone as Naruto, Sasuke whispered in his ear. "If we're pretending, if this isn't real, then kill me, because I can't live without your touch."

All worry dissipated from his mind, Naruto clamped his lips back onto Sasuke's.

**OWARI**

* * *

And now we come to the sad part. **ITS OVER!!!!**

Kyuubi: **_You should have been a little more descriptive there._**

Me: If I had been anymore descriptive it wouldn't have been _rated T_ now would it. It's probably just bordering it too as it is.

Kyuubi: **_I don't care about the rating, I just want more description._**

Me: '_take one of Kakashi's many books, hands it over._'

Kyuubi: **_Ohh………images………heh heh heh heh_**

Me: Alright people, you're now permitted to review. Don't be afraid now, it's really easy.

And if anyone knows, just how descriptive are we allowed to be for rated M fics on this site? Thank You and HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!


End file.
